


[Podfic] The Penis Mightier (The Celtic Boast Battle Mix) by Carmarthen

by CompassRose



Category: Irish Mythology, Scél Mucci Mic Dathó | The Tale of Mac Dathó's Pig, The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: Boast Battle, Crack, Discord: Voiceteam 2020, Epicese, Humour, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Very Dramatic Readings, WTF, do not repost to another site/app
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24050134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompassRose/pseuds/CompassRose
Summary: Being the story of Esca son of Cunovalos and the Feast of Coria, wherein Esca proves himself the mightiest of the Briton warriors there assembled, and wins for himself the hero's portion. (A Celtic boast battle in the style of a translation of a medieval Irish epic.)Recorded for MYTH(anth)OLOGY, a multifandom collection created by Team Chartreuse for Voiceteam 2020
Relationships: Marcus Flavius Aquila/Esca Mac Cunoval
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Team Chartreuse, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] The Penis Mightier (The Celtic Boast Battle Mix) by Carmarthen

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Penis Mightier (The Celtic Boast Battle Mix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/245788) by [Carmarthen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmarthen/pseuds/Carmarthen). 



> I will carve the fattiest cut from the richest haunch of the finest boar in the kingdom for Carmarthen, in gratitude for the permission to record this piece for you. May the wind be always at your back.

  
cover art by CompassRose

intro and outro music: [**#19** ,](https://www.jamendo.com/track/1550302/19-gullinburste-2018) from the album _Gullinburste-2018_ , by Ivan Tregub

Listen or download here:  
[**The Penis Mightier (The Celtic Boast Battle Mix):** ](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1Z0f1yknsFF4A66KJcdxq_yphPDn21PFj)a podfic by compassrose (Google Drive)

  
google shamed before an entire hall of warriors? you can download off archive.org too—just click on that columns icon (🏛) in the player below to go to the file page, which offers multiple download formats

**Check out the rest of MYTH(anth)OLOGY**

  
LadyHallen's [**Harry Potter: God of Luck,**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24027409) read by akikotree  
kindkit's [**In the House of Dust** ,](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24019351) read by Chantress  
Illyrian_Nights' **[MEDEA](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24029542),** read by theArcher  
wastrelwoods' **hold me fast and fear me not,** read by Kess  
a_person_with_a_book's [**Falling, But Not Losing,**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24054985) read by barbex  
  



End file.
